


Collared

by FantasyRyder



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: All in the synopsis, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Hannibal Lecter Has a Crush, I don't really know how to tag this one, M/M, Will is an Empath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyRyder/pseuds/FantasyRyder
Summary: In an alternative universe that captures and makes slaves out of mutants, Will is born an empath, or person that can sense or change other's emotions. Despite Hannibal viewing the auctions as animalistic, he cannot help but be drawn to the unique opportunity standing in front of him on the stage of the auction hall.





	1. Chapter 1

A muggy atmosphere leaked through the walls of the auction house. Outside, a nearly pleasant shower wet the concrete jungle Hannibal called home. If he were at his residence, he imagined, he would be enjoying a glass of wine in his living room where he could overlook the buildings below as they got rained on. Instead, he sat in a humid room with people he barely cared to know, yelling out their bids to every new mutant pulled out onto the stage.

Hannibal believed in courtesy, so when a friend offered to take him to dinner if Hannibal joined him at the monthly slave auction, he couldn't refuse without immense guilt. He wanted to be polite, but it was obvious he was not enjoying the setting.

Though most who went to these auctions were high-dollar individuals like himself, it seemed the atmosphere and competition that came with bidding brought out the worst in civilized folk.

Nearly an hour passed and Hannibal was considerably bored, retreating into his mind palace forty minutes of the hour, and peeking back into reality the other twenty when a particularly interesting mutant was brought out or a shouting match began between bidders.

Most mutants sold at these auctions were underaged, as that is when most mutant abilities come to fruition. It seemed the most common abilities were physical. Abilities like strength, speed, and immunity were easily combated with the technology government scientists had available. Occasionally, an animus would come on stage, as they're particularly rare. 

Because of the repetition of it all, it was easy for him to check out. Hannibal's host recognized his boredom and after stumbling through his words, apologized for assuming he would enjoy such an event and took it upon himself to lead him out. He followed the man until a word alighted curiosity in the brain of the psychiatrist.

"Empath."

These auctions were operated with a serious air of professionalism. Every important detail of each "item" was laid out before the audience, whether good or bad, to avoid legal troubles. For that reason, the auctioneer read off the empath's offenses.

Hannibal found himself taking the auctioneers words in the back of his mind for analysis later when he thought it more important than the creature he laid his eyes on.

Never being particularly inclined to women or children, Hannibal found the face of the most likely thrity-year-old man alluring: oddly feminine without having the qualities Hannibal did not find attractive, as though the boy was made for him. As a man of the arts, he appreciated the clash of the porcelain skin against dark, wavy brown hair. Wide, cerulean eyes were framed with long, dark lashes as they took in the crowd with darting glances. 'Most likely a symptom of his empathy,' Hannibal concluded.

Though the gloves fitted on his hands and collar around the man's slim, defined neck could stop most of his abilities, from what Hannibal read about empaths, it would not stop it altogether and said empath was most likely comprehending the curiosity and hunger being directed towards him from the crowd.

Only when Hannibal's eyes met the slave's shoes he decided to register the announcer's words about the empath's past.

Due to how rare and intelligent empaths are, Will was captured at 29 after someone with a particular immunity to psychological suggestion turned him in. Once captured and tested, his abilities were revealed and a maximum of three supposed suicides were associated with the boy. Such offenses would result in an instant execution, but due to a lack of physical evidence, he was reduced down to the fate of slavery like every other mutant.

His name was "William Graham", a name, Hannibal decided, felt good against his tongue as he spoke it aloud. He grew up in Louisiana, and carried on with a convenient career in the police force, alone aside from the seven dogs he lived with.

A smile crossed Hannibal's lips at the obvious intelligence of the fellow he cast his eyes upon. William had such a grasp on the life he created that Hannibal drew curiosity about why he would have wanted to manipulate the man who turned him in, why he may have caused the deaths of the others, and whether he had manipulated and caused the deaths of more.

Those were glaring questions Hannibal decided he wanted to be answered, and once the auctioneer yelled out the starting bid, Hannibal raised his hand and calmly offered a ludicrous number through the apprehensive silence of the crowd.

Such an action only resulted in more surprise from those who congregated, but Hannibal's eyes were firmly planted on Will, who's eyes wavered up to his own with fire.

The slave's brows were furrowed with malicious confusion, as if he questioned why anyone would offer up such a high number. A sly smile stretched across Hannibal's features, and enraptured, he bared witness to the empaths eyes growing brighter in hue as his powers attempted to dig into Hannibal's psyche. In response, the collar around his neck flashed its red light rapidly in warning before violently shocking the creature when Hannibal won with the highest bid. 

He decided to hide the satisfaction of watching the man's body seize briefly from the shock the government issued collar released when it sensed a spike in his psychotic ability.

////////

"I would have NEVER expected Hannibal Lecter of all of my acquaintances, to buy a mutant," Antony breathed out in seeming amazement. 

Hannibal failed to comprehend the excitement the man directed to him but smiled politely anyway. "Most find me very unpredictable, Antony, but this particular endeavor is exclusively for scientific purposes."

"Ah," he nodded animatically as he forced himself to understand.

"I would hate to come off as discourteous, but may we reschedule the dinner you offered? Such a sudden rain-check will not occur a second time."

Antony nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. Yes. Of course, erm... This Tuesday?" he offered with a hopeful, childish tone.

"That seems like the perfect day, until then Mr. Dimmond?"

"Yes, until then. Au revoir, Mr. Lecter." Antony turned smoothly with a brief wave goodbye and strode out of the auction house.

The polite smile on Hannibal's face faded to that of a blank expression as he retired into the back of the house where slaves were matched to now masters through the receipts they were given when they won them.

Hannibal easily navigated the decently organized room and found the auctioneer and a few guards with the slave he won, still obviously dazed from the electrocution he underwent in front of everyone.

A business-like exchange occurred between the auctioneer and Hannibal, the money in his hand replaced with a thick folder. Hannibal glanced up in question.

"William's resume, if you will," the auctioneer offered, "all you may need to know."

Hannibal nodded as he opened it and thumbed through the documents, a few words and grainy, printed photos of his slave catching his eyes before he was interrupted.

"I wouldn't underestimate him..."

"Pardon?"

"Will."

Hannibal closed the folder to look at the man before him with an oddly interested, disinterested face.

"Empaths, I feel, require a denser set of instructions aside from the basic collar and shock treatment. You look at him as though he's an experiment or a new pet," the man nodded his head no, "I'm not insulting your intelligence doctor, but that is not a safe state of mind."

Hannibal wrestled with silence for a moment. "I fail to understand why you consider it your business. Now, if you will?," a large hand reached out for the required equipment: a remote that controlled the settings of the collar, and the leash connected to it, "Thank you for your business, gentleman."


	2. Chapter 2

Will jerked to lucidity as a searing pain that rocketed up his neck. Dissimilar to the common sensation of electrocution but painful nonetheless. Wide blue eyes shoot towards the possible aggressor in an instant, able to seek him out despite not yet adjusting to the fluorescence that illuminated the room. The man’s aura was strong, almost physically overwhelming to the empath, but put him at unease When will couldn’t gauge any emotion because of his collar.

For the first time in Will’s life, he was stripped of what he bitterly called his “seventh sense” and he wasn’t taking it well. He felt like a cornered animal. Stripped and flayed to reveal just what he was to everyone else. They could see him but he could no longer see them for what they really were.

Of course, he could pick up on facial queues as though they were a second language, but that wasn’t enough for him, especially now that he was in one of the most dangerous situations of his life. His blue eyes flickered about the mans focused expression when he could see before they searched around the room desperately. His new “master” noticed how quickly the man under him’s chest rose and fell. He imagined how fast his heart was beating, like a captured rabbit.

Then again, Will was no rabbit. He was a fox in the eyes of Hannibal. Manipulative, dangerous, and cruel, merely disguising himself as the prey, at least before he was caught of course. Now the fox was at the mercy of the wolf.

He hushed him quietly, causing those blue eyes to land on Hannibal's countenance again.

“This will hurt less if you are unassuming.” He insisted too calmly, unsympathetic to Will’s situation.

That was the first adjective Will was able to gather from the man. He was detached, uncaring, and overall the opposite to the man cuffed to the space heater in Hannibal’s bathroom. Currently, he was tending to the gnarly burns on Will’s neck, not because he cared, but out of obligation, but Will took his advice anyway, breathing through his nose with hitching breaths and sharp eyes.

A silence passed between them while Hannibal applied his treatments before his husky voice and foreign accent filled the room. 

“You look at me as though I’m the reason that collar is around your neck.”

“Directly? You aren’t, but you are a part of the problem.”

“The problem?” Hannibal smiled faintly to himself as he inquired Will. He was glad he found a mutant unhindered by the system. Mutants taken in early are trained into silence and compliance, but Will was the opposite: raised like everyone else, like Hannibal, but even then, his voice was stronger than most and Hannibal was happy in his realization that he’d never get bored talking to his purchase.

Said purchase scoffed in response and when Hannibal worried that that would be the reciprocation to his question, he responded. “Don’t talk to me like I don’t know anything. You read up on my file, I’m sure my employment history was included. I was in the FBI, PD, I was a teacher for God’s sake. I’m not stupid and I’ve seen things both second-hand and first-hand as of the past three months.”

Will watched as Hannibal’s dark eyes glazed in thought at his words, obviously listening. 

“Statistically, it’s more dangerous to be mutant than a soldier. Do you realize how many houses I was called to? I’m not saying the abuse and murder is legal, but it’s glossed over.”

Hannibal placed a bandage over the burns, aware that they wouldn't be able to dampen any shocks if Will decided to get clever. Directing his eyes away from the covered wounds, he met Will’s strongly. He was intimidated but resumed after a brief cadence.

“And no normal master would take in a mutant my age, with my record, and my nature. I’m a project. Something to push and push and push until I break or fall into submission. So whatever you’re planning, I’d rather you begin sooner than later.”

“How much can you see?”

“What?”

“Of me, what do you see.”

Will debated on lying, saying something that would make his master paranoid, make him think that his power set is stronger than implied, even despite the hindrance, but he decided against it. 

“I see gray. Undisclosed shapes and movements all around you, they’re there and not there at the same time. You’re pushing against me and it feels like I can almost feel you, but behind the collar is just too far away to reach” Hannibal was obviously intrigued with the man’s words, floating in them like Will was crafting a poem. “So, in short, I feel and see absolutely nothing I can distinguish and that question was a waste of time,” he ended abruptly, dropping Hannibal like a potato sack, but Hannibal couldn’t gather enough negative feelings to feel offended. 

Will’s rudeness was slightly different, bearable.

“So what now?” He asked, brows raised and eyes looking up at expectantly. Hannibal found that Will’s eyes never directly landed on Hannibal's, rather, his forehead it seemed, giving the impression of connection and attentiveness but avoiding the intimacy of additional contact. He questioned if that was caused by his powers or an additional illness that he avoided the diagnosis of. 

“Now, I have a few questions for you.”

“You sound like a psychiatrist,” Will laughed, a melancholy bitterness in his tone as he looked away, realization glinting in his eyes as the descriptions he gathered of Hannibal culminated towards an occupation that Will loathed. He looked to Hannibal with hopelessness in his eyes, already knowing how Hannibal would have responded to his statement.

The doctor smiled faintly, pleased with Will’s conclusion as he uncuffed him and opened the door, living room revealed to the empath.

“Please, make yourself comfortable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I got another chapter of this done. Yay! Also, comments keep me going guys. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy the idea of Will's empathy actually being considered a superpower and threat in another universe. On top of that, I enjoy X-Men and thought it'd be fun for me to write out this AU idea and throw it out there. Thank you for reading!


End file.
